


For Science!

by ava_jamison



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Dubious Science, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_jamison/pseuds/ava_jamison
Summary: Batman is a scientist, okay?





	For Science!

**Author's Note:**

> Shortest thing I'll ever post. Probably.

Superman stood around the Batcave's research quadrant feeling awkward while Bruce, cowl pulled back, peered through a microscope then fed some data into one of his shiniest, most expensive-looking analyzers.

“It’s got our DNA,” Bruce said, reading the results.

“What?”

“This thing. Whatever it is, it’s got our DNA.”

“We were both there,” Superman said. “Of course our—”

“Not that kind of DNA, Superman,” Bruce said, cutting him off. “Data’s reading like it could almost be our genetic offspring.”

“What?” Superman said again.

Bruce frowned at him. “What don't you understand? Genetic offspring. Yours and mine, together.”

“Whoa, Bruce.” Superman shifted on his feet, feeling his eyebrows crawl up his forehead. “Now you’re really creeping me out.”

Bruce shrugged. “I tested it against our samples. DNA doesn’t lie, Superman.”

“What? And how do you have a sample of my DNA, anyway?”

Bruce became very engrossed in fine tuning the littlest dial on the biggest, newest piece of Batcave scientific equipment.

“Bruce?”

Bruce pulled his cowl back up and turned into Batman. “That’s not important now.” He headed toward the main part of the cave. “Batmobile, or are we flying?”

“Well,” Superman said, “I think it’s important—oh, and flying,” he said as Batman turned to wait for him to catch up.

“More important than taking down this thing?”

“Well, no but—”

Batman tapped his foot. “We don't have time for small talk, Superman.” He turned toward the exit, cape whirling with a little snap. “We’ve got work to do.”


End file.
